


Fuck the Police

by Lizzeroni



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gay as hell, M/M, but this is gonna be gayer than a rainbow, later on at least, like im really lazy so i dont know about updates, multi chapter hopefully, pester me about it enough and i'll work on it more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzeroni/pseuds/Lizzeroni
Summary: Allen continued to stare at the man as he slapped cuffs onto the man that had broken into his and Neah's home. “Fuck the police,” Allen let slip without noticing it. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Allen. The man Allen had been staring at was the first to speak up after his little slip-up.“Sure beansprout. But at least take me to dinner first, will you?”





	Fuck the Police

**Author's Note:**

> The queen of not finishing things is here starting something new;-; If you like it by the way, please give feedback on how to make it better or if you'd like to see anything. If you want to yell at me to update, you can find me on the Promptis and Tododeku amino communities on the mobile amino app.

A loud crash resounded throughout the room, waking Allen with a start. Rising from his bed quickly, Allen waited till his eyes got used to the darkness of the room before taking a glance around the room. Realizing that nothing in his room was particularly out of the ordinary, he pushed his covers back, putting both feet on the cool wood floor.

 

Alert, Allen reached over for his phone on his nightstand, finally feeling it in his palm and pulling it towards his face. After pressing the home button, the screen of the phone brightly lit up, illuminating Allen's face in a soft glow, but also momentarily blinding him. He squinted as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden source of light. Unlocking his phone, he tapped away at it softly, sending his uncle a quick text.

 

_Allen_

 

_Neah, stop making so much noise this late at night._

 

After sending the text message, Allen ran his hand through his hair as a sigh escaped past his lips. Assessing that the room was pretty cold, Allen walked over to the chair in the corner of his room and slipped on the light coat that was messily placed there. Stifling a yawn with his hand, Allen walked over to his bedroom door, opening it slowly while continuing to pad through the chilly halls.

 

Making his way over to Neah's room, his phone buzzed softly in his hand. Stopping in his trek, Allen brought the phone's screen into his view. Swiping at the message that appeared on his phone screen, he tapped his fingers on the screen to unlock the device. Allen's eyes widened at the message on the small screen

 

_Neah-Neah_

 

_Huh?? I've been asleep till you texted me. Lol my little nephew, are you starting to go senile at such a young age._

 

Allen paused for a moment, unsure of what to do with the information and choosing to ignore his uncle using the acronym 'lol'. He became even more alert of everything around him, taking in the sights, sounds, smells.

 

Acting paused, quickly made his way back to his room, being as quiet as possible. Once he was safely inside, he locked his door till hearing a small 'click'. Allen walked over to his dresser and grabbed a tall trophy to use as a weapon if need be. Waltzing over to the corner of his room by the only window within the space, he sat down, placing his 'weapon' in his lap.

 

Clicking the emergency button on his phone, Allen sat nervously, waiting for dispatch to pick up. The answer was rather quick, the dial tone only sounding twice before someone's voice sounded on the other side of the phone.

 

“ _911, what is your emergency?”_ The calm voice on the other side questioned, waiting patiently for a response from Allen.

 

“Yes, hello. I believe there has been a break in my house. Right now, I've locked myself in my room.” Allen answered back, nervousness flooding his voice.

 

“ _Alright. Please remain where you are sir. Would you mind giving me the address of your location so I may notify local police? And is there anyone else in the house with you?”_

 

The soothing, calm voice of the woman on the phone helped to ease Allen's nerves a bit. Just a bit though.

 

“The address is 2049, Callahay St. 43275. And...the only other person in the house is my uncle. I did contact him, but he's probably fast asleep again.” Allen huffed out.

 

“ _Alright sir, we've notified the nearest police officers of your location. They're only 5 minutes out and will be there shortly. In the meantime, I'm going to need you to quietly contact your uncle. Think you can do that for me?”_

 

Allen swallowed down the lump forming in his stomach and nodded slowly. It was silent for a moment before Allen realized the dispatch worker couldn't see him nod.

“Y-yes.” Allen replied verbally this time.

 

“ _Excellent. I'll stay on the phone with you until the officers arrive.”_

 

Allen nodded again, silently cursing himself afterward. He decided to just stay quiet and not say anything as he took his phone away from his ear and entered his messaging app. Already on Neah's messages, Allen fumbled around to send a text to the dark haired man. Although his fingers were trembling the entire time, Allen managed to send and okay message.

 

_Allen_

 

_Neah wake the hell up. I think there's someone in the house and I've already contacted the police._

 

_Neah, please get up._

 

The reply was surprisingly almost immediate.

 

_Neah_

 

_Are you fucking serious???_

 

_I swear if this fucker damages anything inside, I'm going to be pissed._

 

_No, wait. I already am pissed. He can steal something over my dead body._

 

_I'm going to check it out._

 

Allen brought his hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose in hopes that it would help soothe the oncoming migraine. Great, just wait I needed. Neah being impulsive and running into a situation with a possibly armed robber. Allen brought his phone up to his ear and sighed deeply.

 

“So, um. How much longer should the police be, because I notified my uncle-”

 

“ _That's great. It's safe to assume he's alright then?”_

 

“Let's hope so. He sort of...went out to confront the person.”

 

“ _E-excuse me?….Well the police are on your street now, so I can only hope they arrive in time to diffuse any situation that may occur.”_

 

As if on cue, Allen's ears were filled with the sound of loud sirens blazing as the flashing of red and blue painted his walls from the window he was stationed under. He let out a sigh of relief and moved the trophy in his lap aside before crawling on his hands and knees to take a peek out of his bedroom window. He witnessed two police officers step out of the car and run towards the front door of his and Neah's house, a man and a woman from the looks of it.

 

Allen ducked away from the window as he heard the bang of wood against wood. Clutching the trophy in both hands, Allen tiptoed over to his door, standing to the side of it where the handle was. Removing one hand from the trophy, he unlocked his door as quietly as he could and turned the nob slowly till the door opened slightly. Allen took a peek out into the hallway, looking left and right, before opening the door the rest of the way and walking out.

 

While making his way down the hallway and down the stairs, Allen could hear a few voices, only one sounding familiar to his sharp ears.

 

“P-p-please calm down sir! Eeek, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” Cried the distressed voice of an older sounding woman.

 

“Geez Miranda. Don't apologize, this is our job,” Came another voice of a man this time. “But seriously man, I understand that this was self-defense and all, but if you kill the guy, we'd have to arrest you instead.”

 

A loud huff could be heard as Allen got closer and closer to the source of the noises. Allen finally made it to the end of the stairs and quietly continued to the follow the voices of the strangers.

 

“He tried to stab me! He swung a knife at me for god's sake!” Shouted a familiar voice in all the garble of voices. “Like hell I'm not going to fight back!” His uncle angrily spat out.

 

“We get that sir, but you can't just kill him,” Said the voice of the unfamiliar man.

 

Allen had at last reached the place where all the drama was taking place, his trophy weapon held up in his hands like a baseball bat.

 

“And I'm saying, if someone tried to kill you, you as the police would be allowed to kill without a second thought, rig-” Neah cut himself off as he noticed the presence of someone new into the room. “Allen! You're all right, thank God!” Neah announced excitedly as he ran over to pull his nephew into a tight embrace, Allen holding the trophy above his head.

 

Allen could hear someone let out a relieved sigh and the sound of metal clinking. “I'll cuff the perp Miranda, you focus on questioning while I shove this guy in the back.” When Allen was finally released from the tight hug, he got a chance to take a look at the extra people in his and Neah's house.

 

One of them, the older looking female, had dark brown hair that looked almost black in the dark house. She wore a worrisome and tired expression on her face, looking as though she'd be frightened by even the smallest of things. Hell, she'd probably even be scared of her own shadow if left alone. She walked over to Allen and his uncle, a timid smile rising at the corner of her lips. She began to start with questioning his uncle first, giving Allen the chance to steal a glance at the other officer in the room.

 

This officer seemed quite the opposite of his older partner. He was much younger, to start with. In comparison to her dark brown locks, his were a bright red. The color reminded Allen of fire that burned so hot, it could rival that of the sun. The man also had a black eye patch that covered his right eye, but the one that wasn't covered was the most beautiful green Allen had ever had the pleasure to immerse himself in. The man was, to sum it up, incredibly handsome, and there was no denying that fact.

 

Allen continued to stare at the man as he slapped cuffs onto the man that had broken into his and Neah's home. “Fuck the police,” Allen let slip without noticing it. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Allen. The man Allen had been staring at was the first to speak up after his little slip-up

.

“Sure beansprout. But at least take me to dinner first, will you?” The man smiled before dragging the perp by the arm with one of his hands and standing in front of Allen. The name's Lavi, Lavi Bookman.” The officer took hold of one of Allen's hands with his own free one and brought it up to his lips, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles. The man slowly let Allen's arm fall back to his side. “Well we've got to get this guy back to the station, and we'd better get going before our boss throws a fit.”

 

Allen looked up at the man with the slightest hue of pink decorating his features. “Y-yeah,” Allen stumbled out while doing his best to avoid all eye contact.

 

Lavi was about to walk out, Miranda in tow after questioning Neah, when he turned around and addressed Allen once more. “Oh and also, I'm going to need you to come into the station for questioning since we didn't have the time today. Come into the office anyway and one of us will be there.” Allen nodded as the new information was supplied. “But we'd kind of prefer if you came in as soon as you possibly could so we can resolve everything as soon as possible. So what day do you think would work for you-” Lavi paused as he realized he still didn't know the younger man's name.

 

“Allen….Allen Walker.” Allen supplied quickly. “And I think my schedule is free Wednesday if I recall correctly.”

 

Lavi gave a pleasant smile in return, happy to have learned the name of the boy who said 'fuck the police' out loud. He'd definitely have to tell Yuu later, and maybe even Lenalee. “Great Allen, then it's a date!” Lavi replied in a chipper tone.

 

“Excuse me? It's. A. What?” Neah inquired menacingly as he took the trophy from Allen's hand and held it up in a threatening position. “It'd be wise to leave my house now,” Neah stated as Lavi visibly paled and backed up slowly towards the door.

 

“I-it was very nice to meet you Allen, and I really don't want to die, so this is goodbye for now.” Lavi whimpered as he tugged on the prisoner with one hand, and Miranda with the other, rushing them all out of the door, leaving Allen and Neah behind in the dark house.

 

Neah and Allen stood there for a few minutes, staring at the door that the unexpected guests had just left through. “Well that was...special?” Allen said aloud, but more to himself than anything.

 

“It really was.” Neah huffed as he lowered the trophy. “Listen, Allen, I know you have to go to see the police about the incident so they can collect your statement, but if that officer Bookman lays one hand on you, call me immediately. It's too bad I have to work that day.” Neah grit out sulkily.

 

Allen let out a small sigh as he turned to look around the room to observe the damage done. It was awful, a couple broken vases, a large slash across the couch, new indents on the floor. What was the robber looking for, a snickers?

 

Allen walked over to clean up the mess but was stopped when Neah placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his uncle to see him shaking his head in a 'no' motion. “Don't worry about the mess, I'll clean it up. Why don't you just go up to your room and get some rest?”

 

Just as Allen was about to protest, Neah pushed him lightly and shooed him away. “Just go, I got this.” Assured Neah, giving a light smile as he continued to insist on Allen going up to his room.

 

“...Alright.” Allen hesitatingly replied, an unsure look on his face as he padded up the stairs and down the hall back to his room.

 

Once Neah heard Allen's door shut, his smile dropped and he took out his phone before making a call. It rung once, twice, three times before someone on the other line picked up.

 

“ _Neah! How nice of you to call. To what occasion do I owe the pleasure?”_ The excited voice on the other side of the phone asked.

 

“Call off your fucking dogs. I won't stand for it if my nephew gets caught up in our mess. If you try this again, I will cut off the only ties still holding this relationship together.”

 

“ _So mean~ I just want you to come back to the family Neah. Your little so-called 'nephew' can even tag along if you w-”_

 

“Fuck. Off.” Neah snarled into the phone, hanging up swiftly afterward. Neah sighed heavily and got to work cleaning up the mess the goon had made. Like hell he'd let that monster touch his precious nephew.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Good? Bad? Meh? Thanks for those of you that read!


End file.
